Even After All These Years
by beliverinlife
Summary: Kimiko's dad dies and her mom forces her to leave the temple and her friends behind. Being forced to start over in L.A. she takes the name Trina. She is outcasted at school by everyone, even her half-sister Tori and her friends. So, what happens when Tori and her friends turn out to be dragons and their mom lets Tori go to the temple and Trina return? Raikim. T because i'm paranoid
1. Leaving the Temple

Chapter 1: Leaving the Temple

**Hi, this is my first story so please be nice. Criticism is appreciated.**

Kimiko P.O.V.

I looked around my room with tears in my eyes knowing this was the last time I was going to see it. My dad died and my mom's making me move to L.A. with her, her husband (my stepdad), and their daughter Tori. She told me I was never allowed back at the temple and that I had to break up with Raimundo and was never allowed to see him again since she thought he was a bad influence. I begged Master Fung to let me stay, but he said it was my mother's choice now. I hate this. I hate her. Tearfully, I grabbed my bags and left my old room to say goodbye to the temple and my friends forever.

When I got outside everyone was out there waiting for me. They were all sad that I had to go. I walked up to Clay first.

"Bye Clay, I'll miss you" I whispered sadly.

"Don't worry little lady, I'm sure we'll see each other again someday" he told me as he bent down and gave me a hug. Next, I went up to Omi.

"Goodbye Omi" I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, then I let go and went to Raimundo. This is where I broke down. I started crying as I gave him a hug and kissed him goodbye. "I love you Rai"

"I love you to Kim" he said and bent down and kissed me. When we let go I grabbed my bags told them I'd never forget them and got on Dojo, who was taking me to L.A. to start a new life.

A new life I didn't want.


	2. The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

**Hi sorry for the long wait I have a tendency to do that. Expect an update or two next week because I have Thanksgiving Break. By the way I'm going to say it now I don't own a thing. I always forget the disclaimer. Yay second chap up. It's a long one.**

**Kimiko P.O.V.**

5 years later…

I awoke to orange light streaming in through my curtains. I thought that for a moment, just a moment that it was all a dream and I was still back at the temple. I miss all my friends, especially Raimundo. I could feel my pillow began to get wet when I remembered all of my friends back at the temple. I would give anything to see them one last time, even my life. I pulled my head away from my tear stained pillow and looked around my room. My bed was in the middle of the room, the door to my balcony was on my left with my curtains pulled back, my nightstand to the right of my bed, a bit off to my left was my vanity with my dresser next to it, and the door to my private bathroom was on my right wall. I slowly dragged myself out of my bed, grabbed my clothes and walked to my bathroom to get ready.

When I got out of the bathroom I was in my white short shorts with a red tank top, my hair blond with red and white streaks in it, and raimudo's pendant that he gave me a few days before I left around my neck. I miss him so much. As I head down stairs I smell my mom making eggs and bacon for breakfast. I also heard Tori yelling something.

"Mom, I'm serious. Something is wrong. I mean, whenever I clap thunder forms" she exclaims.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm sure it's nothing. Oh, come on Trina breakfast's ready" their mom said setting two plates down on the table. The two girls ate their breakfast, then got in Trina's car and went to school.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

"Ahhh" Jade, Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat screamed as their unknown powers fired off at random. Jade all of a sudden made the moon rise. Cat made the sun rise. Now there was a sun and a moon in the sky. Tori made thunder. Robbie healed a kid's broken leg. Andre made some people fall asleep. Lastly, Beck made some wimps amazing martial artists. Then when all the kids were panicking they got called to the principal's office. When they got there they saw a very old looking man who was a bald man with a mustache and a goatee, he had long thick eyebrows. He wore a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wore open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt. Over his white shirt he had 3 curly chest hairs near his neck.

"You six must be Jade West, Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro. My name is Master Fung. I run the xiaolin temple in china. You six have shown powers of the dragons of sleep, the sun, the moon, martial arts, healing, and thunder. I have come here to invite you to stay and study at the temple, what you think?" the man told them.

"I'm still here you know!" Rex yelled, but everyone ignored him.

"I think that's an amazing offer Master Fung. I would love to go, what do you guys say?" Tori asked all of her ffrinds. Everyone nodded their heads eagerly.

"Good. Then I need you to ask your parents and pack. I want you all to meet up at tori's house at six if you can go. I will then take you to the temple. I hope to see you there" He said. The six of them were then dismissed early to go home and pack before six. It was already twelve and they had to pack enough clothes for awhile.

**Vega House**

"But mom, why won't you let me go!" Trina heard Tori whine as she came up the steps at three thirty. Half an hour after school ended.

"I'm home!" Trina yelled as she entered the house.

"Trina, come here" their mom said. Trina walked over to where her mom and Tori were standing. "I'll make a deal with you Tori. I'll let you go to the temple, but Trina has to come with you." She told Tori. "Trina" their mom said turning to her "I want you to return to the Xiaolin temple with Tori" she told her.

"You really mean I get to return to the temple!" Trina shouted excitedly

"Yes" their mom stated simply

"Wait" Tori said. "Trina's been to the temple before?"

"Yea I used to study there before my dad died and mom made me move to L.A. By the way, when are we leaving?" Trina asked

"Six" Tori stated.

"Got it, I've got to go pack" Trina said as she ran off to her room to pack.

**Trina P.O.V.**

I can't believe I get to go back to the temple. I miss that place so much. I look at my clock and see it's four o' clock. I better get packing if I want to be ready by six. I packed all my clothed that I needed fairly quickly considering I already knew what I needed. When I was done packing I saw that it was five thirty so I decided to freshen up and got in the shower. When I got out of the shower I put on my red robes from the temple figuring it was the most fitting. After redoing my hair and everything I was five fifty-five so I grabbed my bags and went downstairs.

**Downstairs**

When I got down stairs I realized. I wasn't the first one there or the last. Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andre were already there. After they questioned me for a few minutes Beck and Jade arrived. Shortly after them Master Fung and Dojo arrived to take us to the temple. Back to my old life and the life I loved.


	3. New Beginnings

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead I just got writers block. Okay so I'm making a brand new story I have no clue when it will be up. Also I want to give a shout-out to Rin for reviewing. I have decided that from now on everyone who reviews I will give a shout-out to in the next chapter. Oh, and by the way I just found out that** ** when people review it makes me happy and I tend to work on the next chapter for that story so, thank Rin that this is up already. Lastly I need ideas for the Shen Gong Wu battle so, please review your ideas for that because I have no idea what to do for it. Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

When we arrived at the temple all my old friends were there waiting for us. I jumped of off Dojo and ran straight to them and into Raimundo's arms. He kissed my head and held me tight.

"Young monks, I want you to meet our new dragons. This is Robbie, the dragon of healing, Andre, the dragon of sleep/dreams, Cat, the dragon of the sun, Beck, the dragon of martial arts, Jade, the dragon of the moon, and Kimiko's sister Tori, the dragon of thunder." Master Fung introduced them. "You six will train under my young monks. This is Clay, the dragon of earth, Omi, the dragon of water, you already knows Kimiko, our dragon of fire and this is you're leader, Raimundo, the dragon of wind."Master Fung introduced each of the dragons. "You will start training tomorrow morning, but for now you will go to your rooms to unpack. I have made separate wings in the temple for the girls and boys to sleep in Raimundo will show the boys where their rooms are and clay will show the girls where their rooms are." Master Fung told the young monks.

"We might have to hold off on settling in kiddos" Dojo said "A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself" he told them. "Hop on kiddos" Dojo said. As he said that all the monks got on Dojo's back. "The Shen Gong Wu is called Genie Moo, it allows the user to swap their personality" Dojo informed them as Raimundo opened the sacred scroll and a picture of a person using the Genie Moo appeared and swapped their personality.

"A Shen Gong Wu like that can be most dangerous in the hands of evil" Omi said to everyone else.

"Yah, like no kidding" Raimundo said "The last thing we need is another nice Jack Spicer" he shuddered.

"There are some things you can never forget no matter how much you want to, and Jack Spicer being all sweet and kind, is one of them" Kimiko said as she shuddered as well.

"Two things" Tori said "One where is this Shen Gong Wu or whatever it's called located and two HOW DO YO KEEP FROM FALLING OFF!" Tori screamed.

"One, the Shen Gong Wu is in the Amazon Rainforest, two, it's called the Genie Moo, and three, you just have to hold on. Don't worry, it may take some practice, but you won't die. I can assure you that" Dojo answered Tori. "Well, here we are kiddos, the Amazon Rainforest."

"Look" Kimiko said pointing to a tree. "There's the Genie Moo" with that Kimiko began to climb the tree to get the Genie Moo. Right as she got to the top of the tree and grabbed the Genie Moo, Jack grabbed the Shen Gong Wu as well.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"


End file.
